


[ENG] Tu es mon roc.

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: Hi there ! Here's the English version of my piece for dualrainbow 's Siege the Day language event 😊 This is a 2.4k French oneshot on Lion/Montagne named "Tu es mon roc" in which Lion questions his sexuality and coincidences happen ! Will it come true ? 👀





	[ENG] Tu es mon roc.

In the few years he had been enrolled in Rainbow Lion could say he had made a few friends, few being the keyword. Things got smoothed over a bit but he generally went along with people like oil and water. Twitch didn't seem to mind him much but would still chew him out if needed, Rook tries to avoid conflict at all costs which means keeping his distance when Lion has to be present, but all in all he still tries to be inclusive. Doc ? As much as they've managed to somewhat reconcile, things are not going as good as they could. He still had Finka to rely on, which felt more like a long lost sister than a friend as of now.

His truest friend had to be Montagne.

Now, Monty was seventeen years older than him and despite that little fact, the man still kept his youth be it his state of mind or surprisingly, body. How did Lion notice that ? Well... Let's say that he had found himself looking in between training sessions. Shirt off, sweat rolling off perfect abs and a back anybody's jaw would drop for. He didn't know what these feelings were at first, admiration ? Jealousy ? This couldn't be right. Awe ? Envy ? But after a while, every time he'd get some alone time with his friend, he recognized what the butterflies in his stomach meant, what each friendly touch managed to arose down in his chest, what the heat he felt was a symptom of.

It was love.

He hadn't felt that way in a very long time, not since he was with his last ex and even then, nothing compared to what Monty could bring out in him. He was sincerely confused, never in his life had he felt this way for a fellow man. He knew what homosexuality was, he wasn't that ignorant, but to believe that he would ever feel this way ? It was like a fever dream, his little secret he had a hard time keeping to himself when the other was around. Why was he feeling this way ? Was it alright ? Homosexuality was often raised as being a sin but... If he truly was, why would God make him this way ? Some sort of joke or divine karma striking back at his many mistakes ?

His thought got interrupted by the conversation going on next to him, Montagne's name rolling off Rook's tongue.  
"Manu, do you know who Gilles goes out with ? We've been talking to him about our love life all this time but I've never heard one thing from him." Speak of the timing.  
"Nope, have you tried asking Gustave ?"  
"He told me not to pry into people's private lives." Rook looked visibly upset at Twitch's snort.  
"And you Olivier, heard anything ? You two spend a lot of time together."  
He sighed "No, we don't talk about these things."

"We should arrange a date for him." Rook said almost proud of his idea.

Lion could feel his stomach churn and throat tighten. He had no right to feel this sudden bout of jealousy, right ? Gilles was a friend, nothing more and he probably would never be what he desperately wanted him to.  
"Oh my God Julien, that's a terrible idea. When do we start ?"  
Of all of the ideas Rook ever managed to get, this was the one Twitch agreed to. Love stories were admittedly her cup of tea, keeping tabs on who was sleeping with who and watching romance in the common room from time to time. Who would've thought she'd actually try and get involved in playing Cupid ?

\----

The week had been a long one, fear creeping its way slowly into Lion's mind. Twitch and Rook were about to propose a date to Montagne, a beautiful brunette they had met God knows where. Truth is, as much as he'd like to barge in and dissuade them of doing so, he had no idea how to do it in the most inconspicuous way possible. Pretend it's not nice to force someone's hand ? They weren't technically forcing anything, just proposing something. Pretend Montagne has had a terrible love life and they shouldn't pry ? He admitted to not knowing already and he couldn't do anything but bite his tongue. He was desperate to call their little plan off by any means possible but it was useless.

As he followed them around the base in search for the tall Frenchman he started wondering. What if Montagne's sexuality was different ? Would he hide it for some obscure reason ? A fear of rejection or perhaps shame ? He was around fifty and could goddamn well go out with whomever, Lion thought.

So... Couldn't Lion do that too ? Put aside his faith to listen to his heart and, hopefully, be with this man he couldn't stand being away from ? He remembers looking into Gilles' eyes and almost getting lost in their brown hue, smelling the scent coming off this perfect man, subtle yet it was impossible not to notice.

They spotted Montagne, strolling down faster towards him, he tried ignoring the drumming of his heart as he focused on the gorgeous face lighting up to the three of them. He was screwed.

"You guys look like you're hiding something." Gilles said with an ounce of amusement in his voice.  
"Yes- well n-no, not really, ah !"  
"Really Julien ?"  
"Yeah well okay, maybe a small thing. Emmanuelle and I were talking about how you've never told us about your uh... love life and uh..."  
Twitch interjected "what he's trying to say is that we thought you might like to go on a date this weekend, we've even met somebody who's really, really into you, a beautiful woman you'll have plenty in common with I'm sure !" She looked anxious from her quickened speech.

Gilles looked at them funny, the same look he does when looking at children bantering about whatever. _Adorable_ Olivier thought. His throat was uncomfortably tight waiting for an answer, anything that would calm down his nerves. Come on, he was going to decline right ? It was an absurd situation to begin with, they were just assuming, not only was it extremely rude but-

"Well, I am sorry but I already have a date planned this weekend."

Lion's heart dropped. So he was actively looking. He felt devastated but he had no right to, no. Montagne was his own person, he had never been his and would never be, it was useless and childish to feel this bout of jealousy that was rising up his body, raising the heat and turning itself into anger. He waited for them to resume chatting and left without a word.

Unbeknownst to him, Gilles watched as he walked away.

\----

There was nothing better for your sanity than going on a walk and this is exactly what Lion decided to do, the past week had been utter hell and he needed to relax. Grabbing his favorite jacket, a book and his sunglasses he got out of his apartment in no rush. It was hard adjusting to life in the UK but there was no way around it with this line of work. He's been all over the world but nothing could beat his home country in his eyes.

The sun was out, birds chirping, what a perfect day. His plan was simple : get to his favorite coffee shop, get coffee and a pastry, read a few chapter of his last book, maybe go to a park afterward. After a few minutes of walking he finally pushed the door, greeted by the usual waitress who instantly recognized him. He chose a seat at the terrace as to enjoy the cool breeze of this friday morning. Having ordered his coffee, black thank you very much, and a piece of carrot cake he opened his book to where he had last left it.

Everything was going well until he couldn't scratch the feeling of something odd going on around him. He looked up, nothing at this cafe which was still rather empty, nothing on the street, what about on the other side ?... There he was, Montagne, on a date, with who knows who that wasn't him at the bar on the opposite side of the street.

And it was a woman.

Lion quickly put back his sunglasses on and sagged in his seat. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was just in his favorite coffee shop, how in the world did he found himself near Montagne's date ? What should he do, quickly finish his coffee and run away or... Or... Watch from afar ? The second thought was tempting. Wait a second, was this even a romantic date or did he just lie his way out of Twitch's and Rook's claws ?

He watched carefully praying God not to be spotted, each gesture, each facial expressions and... There was no mistaking this for anything else other than romance but, something felt off. Montagne seemed like his usual self, however the woman appeared to be gradually disinterested. The sound of a plate being put down in front of him made him jump, the waitress apologizing profusely.

Time was passing slowly, they had been there for over an hour, he could still feel his heart hammering in his chest. Was it the fear of being caught or watching the one he loved right now ? There was one thing paining him however, Montagne seemed... Disappointed. The smiles became awkward stares, the laughter stopped, the proximity was replaced by distance. Going by this alone, this date did not go well.

\----

Sunday evening, the thoughts of seeing Montagne a few days ago kept spinning in Lion's head over the weekend, Montagne who was to come over for movie night in approximately thirty minutes. Snacks were still being prepared, dips, plates of chips and pretzels, popcorn was to be popped, though his mind was somewhere else.

He had been repeating himself the same thing over and over again the past few days : Gilles was unattainable. It would be a miracle if his friend deigned having an ounce of interest in him. He loved women, that was it, he was so sure of it he almost felt nauseous at the idea of being unable to be with him. All he wanted when he looked, or more likely stared at Montagne was to kiss him, hold his hand and never let go.

He got pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell ringing. He hastily put down whatever was in his hands, straightened his clothes, looked at his hair in the doorway's mirror and opened the door.  
"H-Hey."  
"Hi, sorry I'm late, I had to find the nearest opened store on a Saturday night, I forgot to buy the wine."  
"It's fine, I wasn't finished anyway. Here I'll take your coat." Here he was, imagining having this coat thrown around him on a chill night. No, stop that shit.  
Lion felt awkward having fantasized about his friend mere minutes before both of them were casually, or so he was trying, putting together the rest of tonight's 'meal'.

Everything went on as usual but the movie was... Boring to say the least, sitting next to each other, eating the occasional snack while mindlessly watching the screen and downing a glass or two of wine. Silence. Lion took a cautious look, Gilles seemed just as bored as he was, lost in his own thoughts even. It was so tempting to just lean over and put his head on the broad shoulders offering themselves right now, it would be so easy. He looked back on the events unfolding the other day. Should he talk about it ? Was it a good idea ? He had nothing to lose right ?

"H-Hey, I know this will sound weird but uh... I saw you on your date the other day."  
"Oh, really ?" The oldest man appeared to be pained by the memory.  
"Yeah I was sitting at the terrace on the opposite street. How did it go ? I-I mean if you're comfortable talking about it..."  
Gilles laughed, although dryly. "It was a complete mess, I'm sorry you had to witness this ! She didn't like me in the end. I accompanied her back home and we agreed not to see each other again."  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." No, he wasn't, what he felt was his selfish relief.  
"It's fine, I somehow got used to it, I've been rejected a handful of times before."  
The admission was enough to make Lion's heart ache. "Tell me Gilles... How should you act after being rejected ? Does it ever feel the same ?"  
"Well, it depends on how you feel. If you want to cry, do it, get angry, express yourself. I've done a lot of different things in these situations, they help. There's this... This..." He stopped in his tracks.  
"This ?"  
"Nothing, maybe we shouldn't be talking about this."  
What was going on ? "No, no, I mean, you can if you'd like. You've done so much for other people, it's time we give back." And for that he wished he was more like his friend.

Montagne smiled, as beautiful as ever. "I've been dreading talking about this to you since you're... Religious but, I've been having a lot of feelings for someone close to me. I sometimes do not understand it. I'm going to be honest, I've felt different, I tried following what I thought was the right path but it's useless. The more time I spend with him the more I-" there was a pause. "I'm sorry."

Complete silence around them broken by the simple ever ongoing course of the needle around the clock. There was a sudden realisation on Lion's part : they weren't that different in this regard. He too was pretending, though he knew he had feeling in both the same and the opposite direction. He knew now, but...

"You're in love with Gustave ?"

The fiery jealousy that arose in his stomach almost scared him, they've made up, yes, but this would almost mean some sort of twisted treason or revenge, willingly or not. This feeling died down in the most unexpected way possible : the thunderous laughter Gilles let out.

"Oh my God, no ! Gustave is just a friend..." He leaned over Olivier, way too close to be on accident he thought. "No, the one I've been thinking about is way closer than you'd think."

Strong hands found their way to broad shoulders without any hesitation, lips crashing against one another. It was a dream come true, finally he could let loose and do whatever he had been dreaming of doing for so long. They found their way down on the sofa, Monty almost pinning Lion down on it.

"Since when did you...?" Olivier asked.  
"Since I've first met you, I can't play pretend anymore."

"Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💛


End file.
